


Breakfast Date

by Floweringrain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast Food, Dating, Fluff, Love, M/M, Skype Date, learning to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweringrain/pseuds/Floweringrain
Summary: When Yuri decides that he wants Otabek to teach him how to cook a simple breakfast over Skype.





	Breakfast Date

“Come on, Yura.” Came the voice from Yuri’s laptop. “You said you wanted to cook with me” The voice now sounded amused as Yuri sighed and finally looked at the man on his laptop.

“What if I don’t fucking cook this right? What if I fucking burn it?” the blonde questioned while frowning.

“You won’t learn how to cook other types of foods if you don’t try,” was the only response Yuri got.

“So says the fucking chef. Beka, why can’t you just, you know, teach me when you come visit?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Yuri was utterly distracted by the small smile that blessed his screen. Time slowed down as his eyes swept over every inch of Otabek’s face. As his eyes made their rounds, they stopped on the one target that always took Yuri’s breath away, Otabek’s eyes. It drove Yuri crazy how he loved staring into them. The other man’s eyes could melt any form of worry or nerves away in just one look, or those eyes could bring Yuri to his knees. Yuri felt his knees trying to buckle underneath him and he held onto the counter for extra balance. The longing he felt to wrap his body around Otabek’s muscular body and take in those features that Yuri loved so much in person was too strong. All Yuri could do was stare, and stare he did. He was lost in his world that he didn’t hear the words coming out of Otabek’s mouth nor did he see the other man’s mouth move.

“Yuuura,” came a low groan out of Yuri’s laptop speakers. The affectionate nickname Otabek gave Yuri was enough to shake the younger male out of his deep thoughts.

“WHAT?” he yelled and was quickly met with a chuckle from the other male. Yuri could feel his face burning as a blush swept across his cheeks.

“All I said, Yura, was that I still plan on teaching you how to cook when I come visit. That hasn’t changed. But you were the one who said you wanted to cook with me tonight. This impromptu lesson will have to do.”

Yuri nodded along to Otabek’s words. He knew what the other man said was true. Earlier in the day, Yuri and Otabek had excitedly texted back and forth about Otabek coming to visit within a months’ time. It was during this conversation that Yuri brought up cooking. It amazed the younger man whenever Otabek would cook during their Skype calls. Yuri knew he wanted Otabek to teach him how to cook several types of food as he wasn’t that great of a cook himself. It also didn’t help that Yuri mention that they both should cook tonight during their Skype call. A sigh left Yuri’s lips. “What do I need to make whatever we are making?”

“It’s simple. Tonight, we are making eggs and French toast.” Otabek stated as he rummaged through his fridge for some items. “Yura, for this you need to have at least four eggs, cheese, milk, bread, cinnamon, and some butter.”

Yuri scrunched his nose, still unsure he could actually make breakfast on his own like this. “Cheese? Why do we need fucking cheese?”

“Trust me, Yura.”

A small noise came from Yuri’s lips as he gathered the items and set them on his counter. Yuri turned back to his laptop and moved it to a different spot on the counter, so he could watch Otabek demonstrate everything and follow along.

Yuri followed every move with inquisitive eyes from cracking three of the eggs in a bowl, to whisking them together, even to putting the bowl’s contents in a skillet. He followed every move Otabek made including adding some cheese to the eggs as the cooked, and not even a full minute later, the eggs were done. Yuri looked down at what he created with a smile. “Beka, Look! I fucking did it! It doesn’t look burnt!”

Otabek looked at his laptop screen and returned the smile. “I’m proud of you, Yura.” he said as he turned back to his own eggs and put them on a plate. Otabek’s attention was away from the screen. He didn’t see the bright red blush that was very apparent on Yuri’s cheeks. Out of all the compliments Yuri has received from Otabek, the words ‘I’m proud of you’ always brought this reaction out of the blonde. He gulped and quickly turned around to focus back on the food in the skillet. Yuri was grateful Otabek hadn’t notice his reaction to the other man’s words as he copied Otabek by placing the freshly made eggs onto a plate.

Yuri followed the same watch and copy pattern when they moved on to cooking the French toast. He wasn’t sure at how they were supposed to be cooked at all; however, he was just glad it wasn’t burnt either. He placed the French toast on the same plate as the eggs before adding the syrup on top of his freshly made toast.

Yuri placed his plate on his kitchen table and then moved his laptop over to the table as well. He couldn’t describe the feeling in his chest. To say that Yuri was just happy was an understatement. Was he also giddy? Proud maybe? Or maybe just accomplished? As he tried to think of what he was really feeling, the smile on Yuri’s face grew. “I can’t believe I made something for the first time and didn’t burn it.” The smile on the blonde’s face didn’t budge as his eyes looked over to the screen for Otabek’s reaction.

“I knew you could do it,” Otabek said with a nod towards the other man on the screen. The older man was in mid bite of his food when a flurry of motion on the screen caught his attention. From his view, Otabek only saw Yuri’s midsection as the shirt the blonde was wearing rose enough to show off some skin. Otabek knew this could only mean one thing. “For Instagram?” he mused.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Beka? Of course, it is worthy to post on Instagram,” Yuri quickly replied before putting his phone to eat. “This is so good!”

Otabek chuckled at the other male. A few seconds later, Otabek’s phone vibrated against the table it sat on signaling to its owner there was a new notification to read. Otabek gently placed his fork down on his plate of half eaten food before reaching over for his phone. His thumb touched the new Instagram notification allowing for the app to open the picture that Yuri just took. But perhaps what struck Otabek the most were the hashtags he found underneath the photo.

 

17 likes

Yuri-Plisetsky

#milesapartbreakfastdate #bestboyfriend #Bekaisamazing.

1 minute ago

 

 

This time it was Otabek’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another fluff fic I wanted to write with Yuri and Otabek. Let me know what you think! : D


End file.
